


coupling confessions

by OceanLyric



Series: Life at a glance. [3]
Category: BSB, NSYNC, Popslash
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, alturnate universe, couple stories, steeling movie plots, working in a mall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 18:53:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20345020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanLyric/pseuds/OceanLyric
Summary: various members of the collective are asked how they met their boyfriends. They have fun with their answers.





	coupling confessions

**Author's Note:**

> this is the last part. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed the ride. It's probably best if you read the stories in order.

“Hey, can I ask you something?” Kevin looks up to find Jessica gazing over at him from the concession stand. Glancing around, he ensures there’s a definite lull before nodding easily. It wouldn’t do to keep people waiting.  
“What’s up?”  
“Well, I was just wondering. How’d you and Joey meet?”  
“Well, A few years ago, Joey was dating this guy. One night, when Joey thought this guy was going to ask him to move in, he actually ended up breaking things off because he was off to law school. Joey followed him there in an attempt to win him back, but in the process realized he was better off and that’s where we met.” Jessica seems to buy it for half a second before she chuckles with a grin.  
“Kevin, that wasn’t you guys, that was the girl in Legally blond.”  
“Fine, you caught me. We actually met at this party.” He admits.  
“Was it love at first sight?”  
“I know it was for me.”  
“What was for you?” Joey’s there then, leaning across Kevin’s counter. After they kiss, Kevin glances up at the clock and realizes his shift is over. Before he can reply, Ashley is strolling over. They nod at one another before Kevin goes off to change. It’s been a blessing Ashley’s been able to come in part-time. For the first little while after Jessica got the job, Kevin worried because although she was probably one of the hardest workers he’s ever had, she’s still got school. There was a point when Joey had looked at him and said that Kevin was going to higher some part-time help, or Joey was out of there.  
“What were you guys talking about?” Joey asks as they’re walking away.  
“When we met.”  
“You didn’t tell her the legally blond story again, did you?” Kevin blushes. Joey ruffles his hair affectionately.  
“Sweetie, I keep telling you, no one ever believes I was Elle Woods.” As they walk into JC’s store, they spot him talking to Molly. They walk up just in time to see JC take a deep breath.  
“I used to be a businessman and one day, I was driving around and AJ, who was a prostitute at the time, propositioned me. I offered to pay him if he spent a week with me and during that week, we fell in love.” Molly giggles.  
“JC, that wasn’t you, that was pretty woman.”  
“Or was it?” JC grins. Molly roles her eyes, still laughing.  
“You about ready?” Joey asks. JC takes a quick look around before nodding. He Signals to Jordan after he tells Molly he’s out of there. The three of them are then off to grab Lance. Lance is waiting for them and the four of them head off to grab Howie and AJ. AJ is first and JC wastes no time informing him that Molly asked how they met.  
“You didn’t try to convince her that I was Julia Roberts in a past life, did you?”  
“He totally did.” Kevin chuckles.  
“Just you wait. One of these days, someone’s going to believe that story.” JC insists.  
“Whatever you say, man.” Lance can only shake his head as they pause outside Howie’s store. Howie comes flying out less than a minute later and makes frantic hand motions that they should retreat. Without question, they head for Chris. As they enter the music store, they can only watch as Avril’s eyes widen comically. Then she blinks and shakes her head. “Chris, that wasn’t you, that was a Hilary Duff movie.”  
“Again, babe?” Howie can only chuckle as he walks over to the counter. Avril grins when she sees him.  
“Will you tell me how you really met?” her smile is all eager eyes and innocence. Howie thinks it over for a moment.  
“Maybe another time. Somewhere he can’t interrupt.” Chris only pouts as she grins. Howie lowers his voice and whispers to her. She grins and nods before heading out.  
“It’s rude to whisper, you know.” Joey stage-whispers. With a role of his eyes, Chris heads off to change. Upon his return, they head out, meeting up with Nick and Justin on their way to the van. As they approach, they spot Brian leaning against it.  
“Hey, I was wondering where you were.” And Lance kisses him before scrambling into the back.  
The next afternoon, Lance looks up before lunch to find Nate gazing across at him. Signaling to Brad that he’s on break, Brad slides over and takes his place and Lance walks over to Nate.  
“What’s up, buddy?” Nate shuffles his feet awkwardly and won’t really meet his eyes. Lance gestures to a bench nearby and they sit.  
“Well, it’s just, I was wondering, I think I’m in love and I’m not sure how I know for sure.” Lance looks blank, so Nate continues.  
“What I wanted to ask was when you and Brian met, how’d you know things were gonna work out?” Lance nods, slowly, thinking.  
“We met in high school. I was kind of a badass and Brian and I met when I got roped into doing the school play. He offered to help me run my lines and somehow, we just sort of fell in love. I think I knew when he told me what was on his bucket list and I found myself wanting to help him do as many as I could.” Nate takes this in for a long moment.  
“I’m pretty sure that was the couple in a walk to remember, not you.”  
“Well, maybe. Parts of it are true, though. He did tell me what was on his bucket list and I did help him with some of them, but we met after high school and we started as friends before we were ever anything more. I’ve seen the way you and Molly look at each other. If it’s not love, it’s pretty darn close, don’t worry.” Nate grins and stands.  
“Thanks, Lance. For treating me like a person, not just another dumb kid.”  
“Why would I do that?” Lance looks puzzled.  
“Most people do. Not you and your friends, though.” Nate shrugs.  
“Their loss, trust me.” With another grin, Nate darts off towards JC’s work. Lance watches until he’s out of site before heading for the food court.  
“Who’d you tell?” Brian smiles as Lance slides into the seat beside him. Lance blinks.  
“Who’d I tell what?” Brian roles his eyes.  
“Our story.”  
“How’d you know?”  
“You always look like that after you’ve told it.”  
“Like what?”  
“Real happy.”  
“As opposed to?”  
“Content.” Lance grins.  
“Nate.”  
“I’ll never understand you two.” Nick frowns.  
“Leave ‘em, sugarpie, it’s sweet.” Justin smiles at the pair.  
“Never said it wasn’t, babe.” Nick assures him.  
When Justin gets off work later that day, he returns to the front to find Nick and Britney with their heads bent together. As he approaches, Britney takes a step back, blinks, roles her eyes and snorts, all in the span of 30 seconds.  
“Yeah right. Pull the other one, bro.”  
“I’m serious!” Nick’s insistence is serious enough for half a second, before he joins her in laughter.  
“I’m sorry, I really thought you’d buy it!” he manages.  
“And I almost did!” she punches him gently in the shoulder before heading back behind the counter.  
“What’d I miss?” Justin is grinning at the pair of them.  
“I just tried to tell her our story. For some reason, she didn’t believe me.”  
“Grease, again? I keep telling you, it’s completely impossible!”  
“Hey! It’s not like I lied, we did meet on the beach!”  
“Yes, when your Frisbee nearly took out my eye, Nick!”  
“Seriously?” and Alicia’s standing just behind them, chuckling.  
“Fine, yes, that’s how it happened.” Nick pouts. Justin kisses him.  
“He tried to tell me they were like Sandy and Danny from Grease.” Britney offers up from behind the counter.  
“Maybe if she didn’t know you?” Alicia tries to placate Nick. Nick continues to pout. Justin kisses him again before dragging him out to where the other guys are waiting.  
“What took you so long?” AJ asks.  
“Nick was trying to convince Britney of our story.”  
“Pick a better plot next time, junior.” Kevin intones softly. Joey flicks his ear.  
“Yeah, like you’re one to talk?”  
“Hey, at least it was better than JC’s story!”  
“Don’t even bring me into this, cat.” Bickering, they make their way out to the van.

The end.


End file.
